O inatingível
by Luisa Torres
Summary: O meu nome ecoava, sabia que estava perdida naquele momento. Não podia me dar ao luxo de fugir agora.


_**O inatingível.**_

Por Luísa Torres

O meu nome ecoava, sabia que estava perdida naquele momento.

Não podia me dar ao luxo de fugir agora.

Vestido, sapatos, grinalda, buquê. Tudo estava perfeito.

Tobias estava se arrumando em algum lugar.

Eu precisava vê-lo, precisava conversar com ele.

Por mais que quisesse casar, agora não era o momento certo, guerras e mais guerras iam surgindo em cada facção. Se descobrissem dessa pequena cerimônia, eu e Tobias certamente estaríamos mortos.

Mas quando chegamos à amizade, Tobias sussurrou no meu ouvido:

-_Nós poderíamos nos casar, assim seríamos um do outro sem nada para nos impedir._

O susto foi imenso, acho que foi por isso que aceitei. Estava triste, perturbada e sobre tudo carente, precisava de Tobias. A morte dos meus pais foi com uma flecha que perfurou e estilhaçou o meu coração. Mas não precisava apenas de Tobias, precisava do amor do meu irmão, que também ficou muito perturbado quando nossos pais morreram.

Arrumando o cabelo, vi a tatuagem da Abnegation no meu ombro, e os três corvos voando. Derramei uma lágrima em cada corvo. Agora além de órfã, também era uma sem-facção.

Alguém está batendo na porta, deve ser o meu irmão.

-Tris? – ouço a voz de Caleb.

-Sim? Estou quase terminando de me aprontar.

-Será que posso entrar? Preciso falar com você.

-Claro. – digo abrindo a porta.

Quando Caleb contorna o quarto, tampo a boca para reprimir o grito. Não me lembro de meu irmão ter envelhecido uns dez anos.

-O que houve Caleb?- me aproximo. – o que houve com seu rosto?

-Eles estão vindo Beatrice, eles descobriram! – ele fala olhando fixamente para mim.

-Descobriram o quê?

-Que você e Tobias estão aqui. – Ele agora começa a olhar para a porta, como se alguém fosse derrubá-la a qualquer instante.

-Mas... Isso é impossível! Todo o foco estava para a guerra na Abnegation, não tiveram tempo suficiente de nos monitorar.

-Isso é o que você pensa. – seu rosto assume um semblante de puro medo. – eles monitoram todo mundo, principalmente você e o Tobias.

-Você quer que eu cancele o meu casamento por causa disso? – coloco a mão na cintura.

-Ah claro, você prefere casar e morrer logo, a adiar para quando a guerra acabar. – Exaspera meu irmão

-Ah claro, e você nunca pensou que essa guerra pode nunca acabar. – pego o buquê e ando decidida até a porta. – desculpa irmãozinho, mas eu vou casar.

-Você só tem 16 anos, nem sabe o que é amar!

-E você sabe? – me volto contra ele. – acho que ninguém sabe? Quer dizer, olhar quantas guerras são feitas? Eu só quero sair daqui, quero ir para outro lugar.

-Eu só estou dizendo. – Caleb fala calmamente. – que é suicídio o que você vai fazer.

Chego perto do meu irmão e toco seu braço, ele os descruza e me abraça.

-Só confia em mim. Só isso. Confie em mim.

-Eu vou tentar, prometo.

Enquanto desço as escadas do prédio da Amizade, vejo Tobias conversando com uma garota de cabelos negros. Sinto-me uma estranha nesse vestido branco, com um buquê de rosas nas mãos e ele ainda nem se arrumou.

Acho que Caleb tinha razão. Não consigo me ver casada, e agora consigo ver o quão suicídio é essa ideia maluca de casamento.

Olhando um pouco atrás das montanhas, vejo destroços e uma nuvem negra, quantas mortes não estão acontecendo agora?

Viro-me e vejo os olhos reprovadores de Caleb sob minha cabeça.

-Acho melhor cancelar esse casamento. – vou andando até a escada.

-Não parece aquela garota determinada que saiu do quarto. – Caleb fala de repente.

-Acho que eu não tinha ideia da confusão que se forma lá fora.

-O que pretende fazer? – diz meu irmão.

-Eu não vou ser uma isca fácil para a Erudição, eu vou lutar nessa guerra.

-E o casamento?

-Descobri nesse momento. –sorrio triste. – que tem coisas mais importantes que a minha felicidade.

-E Tobias, você vai contar para ele quando?

-Eu vou trocar de roupa e volto. – digo subindo as escadas com muita presteza.

Chegando ao quarto arranco o vestido, tiro os sapatos, arranco o coque no meu cabelo e limpo meu rosto, para tirar a maquiagem. Coloco uma blusa amarela que uma menina da Amizade me emprestou e uma calça simples.

Desço as escadas para o ar livre e encontro Tobias parado junto á uma árvore. O que eu pensei que ele não estivesse arrumado, era sua roupa de noivo.

-Tobias?- o chamo.

-Tris? Você vai casar com essa roupa? – ele me olha estranho.

-Não.

-Então porque você não a troca? Daqui a pouco é o casamento e...

-Acho que você não entendeu, eu não vou casar nem com essa roupa e nem com o vestido. O casamento está cancelado. – digo tremendo, forçando para não chorar.

-Como assim "O casamento está cancelado"? Tris nós nos amamos, lembra? –a voz de Tobias fraquejou um pouco.

-Eu sei, mas com essa guerra, é melhor não nos casarmos agora, vamos esperar essa guerra passar e casamos. – digo tentando sorrir.

-Mas porque esperar? – ele pergunta e de súbito agarra meu braço.

-Porque vai ser melhor para nós dois, se casarmos agora... Tobias, o meu irmão falou que eles estão nos monitorando, com uma cerimônia, eles poderão atacar e nós não vamos estar preparados.

-Mas... - começa Tobias.

-Melhor deixar com está, nosso amor não vai diminuir por causa de um casamento, eu ainda te amo. Mas temos que pensar nas outras pessoas, elas precisam de nós. – aponto para detrás da montanha os destroços visíveis.

-Mas mesmo assim teríamos um ao outro não é? – ele pergunta com um sorriso triste.

-Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.

De súbito ele segura minha mão e eu por reflexo a solto.

-Segura minha mão. – eu a seguro e ele fala olhando para a montanha. – nada pode nos atingir agora.


End file.
